April 25, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The April 25, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 25, 2011 at RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina. Also the 2011 Draft took place. Summary Buckle up, WWE Universe. The 2011 WWE Draft takes place tonight and has already hit some rocky terrain. The history of WWE remains rich with Superstars who have been traded to different brands and gone on to greater heights – WWE Champion The Miz, John Morrison and Triple H to name just a few. That in mind, the stakes were elevated when Superstars from both Raw and SmackDown participated in a 20-Man Battle Royal with the winning brand receiving a draft pick. When the canvas had cleared, it was two boys in blue, Kofi Kingston and WWE Tag Team Champion Big Show, who had prevailed. In the end, SmackDown had earned one unbelievable draftee: John Cena. After his abhorrent, post-match behavior last week, during which he ambushed John Morrison and blew cigarette smoke in his face, R-Truth got lit up. The rapping Superstar lambasted the WWE Universe and explained that he was tired of trying to please them. After his tirade, Truth received his comeuppance. A justice seeking JoMo appeared and attacked his former tag team partner, leaving him hobbled. Oh, burn. Make no mistake, Lay-Cool is having some issues. During her match against Eve, to determine which brand would receive the next draft pick, Layla appeared in control. That is, until Michelle McCool, distracted her and allowed Eve to capitalize, further straining their BFF status. For her part, Eve reveled in the win, especially when the next draft pick was announced: Rey Mysterio. Boom! Boom! Boom! SmackDown's Kofi Kingston came up big for blue when he faced off against United States Champion Sheamus in a non-title bout to determine which brand would earn another draft pick. The Dreadlock Dynamo leveled the Irishman and welcomed Randy Orton to the SmackDown roster. Who knew announcers could be so brutal? In a match pitting Michael Cole against Jim Ross, the current Raw announcer leaned heavily on his Extreme Rules tag team partner, Jack Swagger. When Good Ol’ J.R. slapped him clean across the face during their match, Cole called a “time out” to berate Ross and his Extreme Rules partner, Jerry “The King” Lawler. As he tried to exit the ring, Cole felt the sting of the barbecue king, who wailed on him until Swagger entered and nailed J.R. with a cheap shot, causing a disqualification. The All-American American then attacked Lawler before circling back to Ross. While he snapped on an ankle lock, his weasel-like partner took off J.R.’s belt and began whipping him mercilessly. Thankfully for Ross, King was able to chase off the dastardly duo. The whole ugly incident prompted Raw's anonymous General Manager to designate their match at Extreme Rules a tag team Country Whipping Match. With a drastic change in appearance, Dolph Ziggler may be new, but he's not improved. Not enough, anyway. As his business associate, Vickie Guerrero, looked on, Ziggler lost his match to recent SmackDown draftee Randy Orton. The Viper's victory earned the blue brand two new draft picks: Mark Henry and Sin Cara. After the bout, Orton's Extreme Rules opponent, CM Punk, grabbed the spotlight and goaded WWE's Apex Predator before their Last Man Standing Match. Raw's newest recruit, Rey Mysterio, has already started paying dividends. The Master of the 619 squared off against Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett with an opportunity to earn their respective brands two draft choices. Although Barrett certainly proved he's a resolute champion, the masked man took him out at the knees, earning the red brand two draftees: WWE Tag Team Champion Big Show and Alberto Del Rio. It's guaranteed to be The Biggest Birthday Party in the History of Television! Next week, Monday Night Raw will throw a bash for The Rock. Don't miss any of the excitement as The Most Electrifying Man in All of Sports-Entertainment ushers in another awesome year in his hometown of Miami. Although many Superstars are either sulking or celebrating, the 2011 WWE Draft isn't over yet. Beginning at 12 noon ET, the Draft continues on WWE.com To keep up with all the dynamic developments, check back often. The tectonic plates of WWE have shifted in seismic fashion. Freshly drafted Superstar Alberto Del Rio joined WWE Champion The Miz & CM Punk to form Team Raw. The three would go on to collide with Team SmackDown, comprised of Christian and SmackDown's newest roster recruits Mark Henry & John Cena. The two squads would compete for the chance at one more draftee. Dogged and determined, it would be the rebels in red who would triumph – thanks in large part to a mutinous Henry, who attacked his fellow boys in blue. The WWE Champion celebrated as he leveled one of his two Extreme Rules opponents, Cena, with a Skull Crushing Finale to capture the win for his squad. Good news for The Cleveland Screamer, right? Not so much. Turns out Raw wanted back one of the most exciting Superstars in WWE history: The Cenation Commander-in-Chief. Results ; ; *Dark Match: JTG defeated Tyson Kidd *[[Smackdown|'Team SmackDown']] (Brodus Clay, Chris Masters, Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Kane, Kofi Kingston, The Big Show & Wade Barrett) defeated [[Raw|'Team RAW']] (Daniel Bryan, Evan Bourne, Mark Henry, Mason Ryan, Santino Marella, Sheamus, Ted DiBiase, The Great Khali, Vladimir Kozlov & Yoshi Tatsu) in a 20 Man Tag Team Battle Royal (13:40) :*Survivor: Kofi Kingston & The Big Show *Eve Torres defeated Layla (0:35) *Kofi Kingston defeated Sheamus (2:25) *Jim Ross defeated Michael Cole by DQ (4:45) *Randy Orton defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (3:25) *Rey Mysterio defeated Wade Barrett (2:30) *Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk & The Miz defeated Christian, John Cena & Mark Henry (11:30) *Dark Match: John Cena & Randy Orton defeated CM Punk & The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Team SmackDown v Team RAW RAW 4.25.11.1.jpg RAW 4.25.11.2.jpg RAW 4.25.11.3.jpg RAW 4.25.11.4.jpg RAW 4.25.11.5.jpg RAW 4.25.11.6.jpg RAW 4.25.11.7.jpg RAW 4.25.11.8.jpg RAW 4.25.11.9.jpg RAW 4.25.11.10.jpg John Morrison attacked R-Truth RAW 4.25.11.11.jpg RAW 4.25.11.12.jpg RAW 4.25.11.13.jpg RAW 4.25.11.14.jpg RAW 4.25.11.15.jpg RAW 4.25.11.16.jpg RAW 4.25.11.17.jpg Eve Torres defeated Layla RAW 4-25-11 1.jpg RAW 4-25-11 2.jpg RAW 4-25-11 3.jpg RAW 4-25-11 4.jpg RAW 4-25-11 5.jpg RAW 4-25-11 6.jpg RAW 4-25-11 7.jpg RAW 4-25-11 8.jpg RAW 4-25-11 9.jpg RAW 4-25-11 10.jpg RAW 4-25-11 11.jpg RAW 4-25-11 12.jpg RAW 4-25-11 13.jpg Kofi Kingston defeated Sheamus RAW 4.25.11.18.jpg RAW 4.25.11.19.jpg RAW 4.25.11.20.jpg RAW 4.25.11.21.jpg RAW 4.25.11.22.jpg RAW 4.25.11.23.jpg RAW 4.25.11.24.jpg RAW 4.25.11.25.jpg RAW 4.25.11.26.jpg RAW 4.25.11.27.jpg Jim Ross defeated Michael Cole RAW 4.25.11.28.jpg RAW 4.25.11.29.jpg RAW 4.25.11.30.jpg RAW 4.25.11.31.jpg RAW 4.25.11.32.jpg RAW 4.25.11.33.jpg RAW 4.25.11.34.jpg RAW 4.25.11.35.jpg RAW 4.25.11.36.jpg RAW 4.25.11.37.jpg Randy Orton defeated Dolph Ziggler RAW 4.25.11.38.jpg RAW 4.25.11.39.jpg RAW 4.25.11.40.jpg RAW 4.25.11.41.jpg RAW 4.25.11.42.jpg RAW 4.25.11.43.jpg RAW 4.25.11.44.jpg RAW 4.25.11.45.jpg RAW 4.25.11.46.jpg Rey Mysterio defeated Wade Barrett RAW 4.25.11.47.jpg RAW 4.25.11.48.jpg RAW 4.25.11.49.jpg RAW 4.25.11.50.jpg RAW 4.25.11.51.jpg RAW 4.25.11.52.jpg RAW 4.25.11.53.jpg RAW 4.25.11.54.jpg RAW 4.25.11.55.jpg Six Man Tag Match RAW 4.25.11.56.jpg RAW 4.25.11.57.jpg RAW 4.25.11.58.jpg RAW 4.25.11.59.jpg RAW 4.25.11.60.jpg RAW 4.25.11.61.jpg RAW 4.25.11.62.jpg RAW 4.25.11.63.jpg RAW 4.25.11.64.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details *WWE Draft External links * Raw #935 results * Raw #935 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events